The Ferris Wheel
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: Ryoma always wanted to kiss the boy he loved when the Ferris wheel hit its highest point. Never before did he think he would get the chance. /Super Rising Pair/


Buwahaha. Yet another one shot and yet another fic that is Super Rising Pair. I just find them amusing together. Determination yet so many similarities. It amuses me.

Summary: Ryoma always wanted to kiss the boy he loved when the Ferris wheel hit its highest point. Never before did he think he would get the chance. /Super Rising Pair/

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, if I did then Super Rising Pair would be an actual pairing in the series.

-O-

Ryoma hit the ball once more, Fuji returning it easily. They were in the middle of a practice match where they were only playing a 12 point tie-breaker. The score was currently being led by Fuji, call at Add Out. Ryoma served and the rally began once more. He didn't expect a triple counter, but the third year won the final point.

"Game, set, match." Fuji smiled as he walked to the net. Blue eyes opened and glanced to the side, noticing a familiar person watching the game. Ryoma also noticed the boy and held out his hand to shake the third year's hand. "Good game, Ryoma. 

"Good game, Fuji-senpai." The first year replied.

"Saa... I wonder if I can convince Yuuta to transfer to Seishun high school with us." Fuji's voice was quiet as he continued to hold Ryoma's hand.

"I'm not sure." Ryoma glanced at the St Rudolph second year out of the corner of his eye. The boy looked annoyed and the first year drew his hand back finally.

"What are you doing tonight, Ryoma?" The question startled Ryoma.

"Nothing." The boy couldn't think of anything. It was Saturday night. Classes were done and club would be ending shortly, so he didn't have obligations to anything.

"The carnival is in Chiba and I wanted to know if you wanted to go? Of course, it's not going to be just us. I thought it'd be a perfect date for me and Kunimitsu, but it was something me and Eiji talked about earlier." Fuji glanced at his brother. "And Yuuta will be going." Whether the boy liked it or not. He had plans for his brother.

"Hmmm..." Ryoma began to walk off the court before stopping. "Alright. I'll go." Ryoma wondered if Fuji really would be able to get his younger brother to go. Echizen put his racquets away as he heard Tezuka call for the end of practice.

"Nee, Yuuta. Go to the carnival with us." Fuji had tugged his brother to the regular meeting.

"Why should I, Aniki? You know I actually have a life now." The second year muttered.

"Echizen is going." He smirked at the contemplative look on his brother's face.

"Fine. But just to get you to stop asking." Yuuta was looking elsewhere.

"We're doing a group trip to the carnival in Chiba. It's currently five; we're meeting at six at the train station. You're responsible for being there on time or you will be left behind." Tezuka scanned the looks, everyone quite excited. Alright, so Kaidoh's expression didn't change and Ryoma was too busy sipping on a ponta to make much of an expression. Well, then there was also Yuuta who looked annoyed, but Tezuka couldn't blame him. "You're dismissed."

Yuuta was regretting agreeing to go to the carnival. His brother had tried to turn him into a dress up doll, but he had refused. His brother was currently attached to his arm as they waited for the other Seishun regulars to appear. Yuuta was in tan cargo pants, white addidas shoes with the familiar black stripes, a plain long sleeve dark blue shirt with the bottom of a white tank top sticking out under the long sleeve shirt. The elder Fuji brother was in blue jeans, black sneakers, white long-sleeve t-shirt, and a light blue dark blue checkered scarf.

"Mou, Yuuta, you have to win me a fish, alright?" Fuji was pouting because Yuuta wouldn't agree to it.

"Nya, Fujiko~" Eiji bounded over in violet purple shorts, a pale purple shirt under an unbuttoned light black jacket, and red sneakers. Right behind him was Oishi who was in black pants, black sneakers, a white t-shirt, and a matching unbuttoned light black jacket. He was talking with Inui who was in blue jeans, brown shoes, a black t-shirt, and a light brown jacket. Without a word, Kaidoh was following them. He was in white sneakers, blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a design for K Swiss under a light unbuttoned pale brownish grey jacket.

"Whoa, seems everyone but Bouchou and Taka-san are here." Momo wandered in with Ryoma. He was wearing black sneakers, dark brown cargo pants and a white and black hooded sweatshirt. The collar of the white t-shirt underneath could be seen under the hoodie. Ryoma was in white sneakers, black shorts with gold at the bottom of both legs, a white and blue stripped long sleeved shirt, and his usual Fila cap.

"It's nice to see that everyone is on time." Tezuka arrived with Taka. Tezuka was wearing brown shoes with blue jeans, a black t-shirt under an unbuttoned long sleeve yellow white dress shirt. Taka was in black converse, black jeans, a white t-shirt under an unbuttoned light blue sweater.

The group caught the train and pretty much talked about tennis and upcoming matches until they arrived in Chiba. As soon as they stepped off the train, Tezuka kept count and made sure they arrived at the carnival. "Here are the rules." Momo and Eiji both groaned at the words but quieted when they received a Tezuka glare. "You will stay on a buddy system. Everyone pair up. It's currently 6:30pm; the carnival closes at 10pm so we will meet at the front gates at 9:50pm. Any who are late will be running laps at practice on Monday. Now have fun." Tezuka sighed.

"Ryoma~" Fuji tugged on the first year. "Pair up with Yuuta." Without another word, Fuji smiled at Tezuka. "Saa, let's be partners, Kunimitsu. You'll win me a goldfish, right?"

"Shall we get going, Yuuta-senpai?" Ryoma smiled at the second year, who looked off to the side.

"Alright." They wandered into the carnival. "What do you want to do first?" Ryoma glanced around. There were so many games, so many food stalls, and so many rides.

"Let's go ride that!" Ryoma pointed at the tea cups before grabbing Yuuta's hand and tugging him off. Taka and Momo were in line in front of them.

"Ah, Echizen-kun." Taka smiled at the first year.

"Ne, I bet we can spin faster than you two can." Momo couldn't help but challenge Ryoma. "You, too, Kaidoh." Kaoru and Inui had appeared behind them.

"Fsssss..." Everyone knew that Kaoru was caught and wouldn't give up on that challenge.

Taka went right into his other personality at the challenge when they got in the tea cup. Momo kept laughing the entire time. Yuuta and Ryoma sat at opposite sides, spinning as fast as they could. Neither could stop laughing, Yuuta commenting that he was dizzy and Ryoma picking on him but Yuuta would comment back about Ryoma sitting on his hat so it wouldn't fly away. Kaoru was spinning the tea cup as fast as it would go, Inui contributing with one hand while the other kept his glasses from flying off his face. The six got off the tea cups just about ready to be sick. Ryoma attached himself to Yuuta's arm.

"Senpai, I don't think I can't walk straight." Ryoma was amused.

"If you haven't noticed, Ryoma, I'm not walking straight either." The realization of this set Ryoma off laughing.

"Hey, Echizen, Kaoru. I challenge you guys to a water gun fight!" Momo pointed at the nearby game. The group wandered over.

"Ah. It looks like Karupin..." Ryoma stared at one of the prizes.

"Ah. Mina-san." Oishi and Eiji wandered over.

"I want to play~" Eiji jumped into a seat on the other side of Yuuta and Oishi settling down.

"Oh, full house. Winner gets any prize. On your mark, get set, go!" The bell rang and the race began. When the alarm went off that there was a winner, everyone was a little startled.

"Yuuta won~" Eiji wasn't upset at not winning but excited the St Rudolph boy won.

"What will it be, young man?" The stall attendant smiled at the second year. Yuuta glanced around before pointing at the stuffed animal Ryoma had pointed out before.

"The cat." The attendant blinked but got it down, handing it to the boy.

"Here you are." Yuuta accepted the stuffed animal and pushed it towards Ryoma.

"Here." Ryoma accepted the stuffed animal before trailing after the second year who started to walk away.

"Aww. Did you see that, Oishi?" Eiji tugged at Oishi's arm.

"Hai, I did." Ryoma caught up with Yuuta and took a hold of the elder boy's hand, his other wrapped around the stuffed animal.

"Thank you for the stuffed animal, senpai."

"Don't worry about it." Yuuta couldn't face the younger boy. They went on a couple more rides and played a couple more games.

"I'm hungry..." Ryoma muttered, glancing at the stalls.

"What do you want?" They settled on trying out different foods, sharing everything between them. They were settled on a bench while they ate.

"Yuuta-senpai always watches me play matches." Yuuta blinked, cheeks tinting pink.

"I think you're an amazing tennis player." Ryoma smiled.

"Yuuta-senpai, you should transfer to Seishun. Fuji-senpai wondered why you didn't, but I think I know why you won't." Yuuta blinked.

"Oh?"

"Mhm. If Yuuta-senpai wants to beat strong players, you have to be on the opposing team." Ryoma smiled. "So you won't transfer to Seishun where they have strong players but you wouldn't get to really play them." He had been at Seishun for four years now and had only played most of the members only once or twice.

"I suppose that is part of it." Yuuta thought about it. Ryoma tugged out his cell phone to check the time.

"Yuuta-senpai, let's go on one last ride for the night." It was almost nine-thirty.

"What do you want to go on?" Ryoma followed the St Rudolph regular as he dumped out their trash.

"The Ferris wheel," the younger male pointed it out before tugging the elder boy off to it. It didn't take them long before they got a carriage, just the two of them. Ryoma settled the stuffed animal next to him as he watched Yuuta.

"What other reasons do you have to stay at St Rudolph?" Yuuta leaned back in his seat, watching the cars behind Ryoma move as their car was lifted up a little bit.

"My friends are there. I've been going there so long I couldn't think of transferring." He crossed his arms. Although it was a tempting idea to always transfer. He had been thinking about it more and more lately. But St Rudolph was a tough school to get into and was very competitive. He'd be able to get into a good college once he graduated.

"Hmm... So true." Ryoma rubbed his chin. "I guess it's not a bad thing, you being at St Rudolph." The car neared the top.

"Ryoma?" Ryoma became distracted.

"I can see everything from here. All the lights in Chiba and all the people below." Ryoma glanced back at Yuuta who didn't move. "Perhaps Yuuta-senpai is afraid of heights?" The second year's face went red with embarrassment. "You didn't have to come if you didn't like heights." The car moved to be at the very top and stopped.

"I couldn't let you go on alone." Ryoma moved over and leaned over, kissing Yuuta. He pulled back slowly.

"Thank you for putting up your fears to come with me." Ryoma smiled before the youngest Fuji child tugged the younger teen back into a kiss. It was sweet, as the elder male still tasted like the cotton candy they had been eating before going on the Ferris wheel. "I like you, Yuuta-senpai."

"I like you, too, Ryoma. You'd be the only reason I'd ever transfer to Seishun." Ryoma smiled as the car began to move, getting tossed off balance. Yuuta tugged the boy onto his lap.

"You're supposed to remain seated during the ride." The second year teased.

"Hmm...?" Ryoma smirked. "Then I'll stay in this seat." He leaned against Yuuta. "Let's date, Yuuta-senpai. We'll play tennis, too. So you won't have to watch all the time."

"I really go to just see you." The St Rudolph regular confessed.

"And? You don't need to. You have me now." Yuuta smiled, something Ryoma adored.

"That's so true." He brushed a strand out of Ryoma's face. "I don't regret coming on this outing one bit." Ryoma laughed.

"That's because Yuuta-senpai has a boyfriend now who is absolutely adorable." Yuuta joined in the laughter.

"You're silly, Ryoma." He ruffled the younger male's hair as the car just about reached the bottom. The first year moved back to the other side of the car, grabbing the stuffed animal. When the car came to a stop, they got off. Yuuta wrapped an arm around Ryoma's shoulders. Although the night was over, the Ferris wheel gave them a new tomorrow. A tomorrow together.

-X-

Haha, crappy ending is crappy. xD But I didn't know how else to end it. Well... Time to sleep and then back to working on other stories. R&R as you please.


End file.
